The Perfect Plan
by Izzu
Summary: He's the owner of the Haeseong Hospital. Surely that should be enough.
1. Foiled

He's had everything planned beforehand. It should be perfect. Because women all love this, right? Reason why all those types of dramas were still so popular. So it should have worked on her, like any other women he dated in the past. What woman doesn't love rich men like him?

But... oh, how wrong he was. He almost lost his life doing that.

So Kang Moyeon wasn't like any other women. Then again that's what made her attractive to him. So he thought of teaching her a lesson. Between a harsh work environment and a comfortable job at the VIP wards, it should be easy to get her to change her mind. And get her to head straight into his arms.

 _"As soon as I get back to Korea, I'm throwing my letter of resignation in your face. Don't go anywhere!"_

Was he that unlikeable to her? Was he not attractive to her? He thought when she first came over when he told her to come meet him at the hotel, she was at least interested in him. Was it because of his initial attempt to date her not being to her liking? Was being sent to Uruk better than begging him to bring her back?

Why did his plans keep backfiring?

xxx

They're heading home... finally. Means he could start wooing her back. And when they get home, he'll use every single charm he had and get Kang Moyeon to throw herself at him. It shouldn't be _hard_. She shouldn't remain stubborn for so long. Who in their _right minds_ would resist him? Someone like him with such position and wealth?

But then he received the fax informing him that she was not heading back. The nerve!

"This girl... she said it was because of the patients, but I bet it's because of _that_ guy."

He couldn't help stopping to hear more. Because this voice... it's that Dr. Pyo. The other doctor who was Kang Moyeon's best friend.

"What guy? What you mean Dr. Kang got a boyfriend over there... what does that say about Chihun...!"

 _Hmm? That sounded like Mrs. Lee's daughter-in-law..._

He hastily glanced around him before sneaking into the cafeteria without looking conspicuous. He saw them on a table not far from them.

"No, no. I don't know about Chihun... but this guy, it's not just some random guy she met. They first met like... almost a year ago and somehow they reunited in Uruk." Pyo Jisu frowned. "Is that guy so handsome? Is that why she didn't want to go home so fast? Oh wait... "

Dr. Jang Huieun leant towards her, curious. "You never met him?"

"No!" Dr. Pyo exclaimed. "The only other people who've seen that guy were also with her in Uruk! And that girl didn't even snapped a pic of that guy the first time she saw him!"

She made a face. "That girl was so weird. She didn't have a picture of the guy but she had _an x-ray_ of him. She used to stare at it for so long. Crazy..."

"Really? How did they meet?"

Seokwon immediately left right after. As if he's going to listen more about some other guy who ended up getting the attention he wanted from Dr. Kang. Whoever that guy was, he shouldn't be much better than him!

Yet somehow for the next few days, he ended up hearing all sorts of rumours all over the hospital about Dr. Kang getting a soldier boyfriend in Uruk!

xxx

 _"...I want you to work in the ER."_

He'd imagined after he said that Dr. Kang would sooner or later succumb to his pressure; seeing how she used to be forced to remain working there before, always missing the chance to advance into her professorship. But she seemed... to enjoy it now? To ignore him and return all the flowers he sent? How...?

"It's this guy. Kang Moyeon's boyfriend. Born in 1983. His name's Yoo Sijin. Captain of the Korean Army. He's a Pisces, blood type A."

He stared at the guy who spoke out of the blue. How on earth this random guy would even know—but then he stared back at the picture to realize...

Of all the luck he had...


	2. Futile

He was annoyed... and frustrated. Ever since that night, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Kang Moyeon's soldier boyfriend... no matter what, he just couldn't understand it. That man... no matter how 'manly' he looked, he didn't seemed to be any _older_ than him. Yet, Kang Moyeon... chose _that guy_ over him?

And that guy... just because he was some captain from some special force, think he was _better_ than him?

"Mr. Han... there's a request from the military..."

Han Seokwon looked up towards his secretary in annoyance. Why did the military kept bothering him these days? First, it's because of this _boyfriend_ business. Now with his hospital?

"What? What do you mean request? And what's this about the military taking over a VIP room?"

Secretary Kim smiled apologetically. "Well, there was a gunfight earlier... and the hospital received two patients this morning. Apparently something went wrong with the rehearsal for the upcoming summit..."

"Why the hell did they choose this hospital?" he exclaimed, slamming his desk as he got up. The man chuckled nervously.

"Ours was the nearest hospital that the ambulance could reach, so they had to come here. And err... not sure if this had to do with anything; apparently one of the patients was Dr Kang's boyfri..."

Immediately he felt another headache coming. Why did he keep having that couple's relationship thrown to his face all the time! As if he needed reminding how his attempts kept failing on him on trying to break those two apart!

xxx

 _"You handle this! Either as his guardian or his doctor!"_

Minutes after he said that, he started regretting his decision. Why on earth did he tell Kang Moyeon to be in charge of her _boyfriend_ and everything? That's just going to make them grow _even closer_

—he turned around to see Kang Moyeon speaking comfortably with the officer he has just spoken to earlier. He immediately shook his head as he headed back towards his office.

 _Brilliant, Han Seokwon! You're so clever!_

xxx

"Where's Dr. Kang? I haven't seen her these few days..."

His secretary hung his head low. "Umm... actually, she applied for emergency leave. For a week."

He frowned. "Emergency leave? Why?"

"She said it's a _personal_ matter. She had to take some time off."

Seokwon shrugged at his secretary as he picked up the newspaper on his desk to resume reading. Without really paying attention, he idly turned the pages towards the obituary section and stopped himself. Something caught his eyes from one of the many items in the page.

[OBITUARY]

[CAPTAIN YOO SIJIN AND MASTER SERGEANT SEO DAEYOUNG]

[DIED IN A CAR CRASH DURING A ROUTINE TRAINING EXERCISE]

He paused for a moment before gathering his thoughts. And then took a closer look at the picture included in the item as he recognised Yoo Sijin's face as well as the other man who were among those involved with the previous North Korean patient incident. His mind immediately recalled the time when he first met Captain Yoo Sijin.

 _"I'm really good at fighting."_

He rolled his eyes. "Hah! What's the point if you're good at fighting? You couldn't even avoid getting shot last time... and now you've died in some car accident!"

It may be inappropriate for him to say something like this considering the situation. But it doesn't change the fact that this means he still had some chance!

xxx

Nope. Who was he kidding?

A year. He let her have a year. He convinced himself that he allowed her to have a year to come to terms with her boyfriend's death. It's not because of Dr. Kang working herself to the limits; taking every single surgery operations to the point she barely had any free time left, that he wasn't able to do anything to sway her heart in his favour. He couldn't even _do_ anything to try to get her to warm up to him!

And he thought he could act as a concerned _friend_ , offering her comfort... in which she would then start to lean on him for support and finally choosing him to spend the rest of her life with. But instead of doing that she left for some volunteer job in Albania!

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That took him by surprise. He frowned as he walked towards the cafeteria. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his staff. This is a hospital, and they should know better than to create some—

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CAPTAIN YOO'S ALIVE!"

"HE'S NOT A GHOST! HE REALLY WASN'T!

"THIS IS A MIRACLE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!"

He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The captain... was _alive_? How...? How did a guy come back alive a year after he supposedly _died_ in a car accident? What hospital could have made that kind of mistake? Was this even possible?

xxx

But then a week later as he was about to head out for a meeting, he caught sight of the couple. That damned guy was really alive! There goes his plan again.

Perhaps now's a good time for him to just give up. Captain Yoo Sijin, whoever he was really, didn't look like someone he could beat. And Kang Moyeon, also appeared to be someone that he could never get.


End file.
